Cherry and the Weasel
by vivian uchiha
Summary: As team 7 encounters Itachi on their way to save Gaara. Itachi kidnaps Sakura. Why did he kidnap her? Does it have something to do with her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry and the Weasel**

_Summary: While team 7 makes their way to where Gaara is they encounter Itachi. Instead of Itachi just disappearing he takes Sakura with him. Why did he kidnap her? Does this have something to do with Sakura's past? _

**11 years in the past**

A knock on the door was heard through the Uchiha mansion. A small set of footsteps came running to the door. A young 4 year old boy was seen running while yelling "She's here! She's here!". Behind the boy was a 9 year old boy who didn't show emotion but was excited on the inside. As their mother opened the door, it showed a beautiful woman with white hair and green eyes holding a pink haired girl.

"Mikoto!" the whitehead said happy to see her best friend after a few years.

"Yuki!" Mikoto yelled happily "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!"

The two boys came running in happy to see their so called "aunt". "Aunt Yuki!" the 4 year old yelled grabbing her leg. The older of the two walked to Yuki and hugged her from the waist. "Hi aunt Yuki." The boy said.

"Hello Sasuke! Hello Itachi!" Yuki said. She calmy walked into the house. "Boys, Mikoto, I would like you to meet my daughter, Sakura." Yuki said placing Sakura on her two feet.

Sakura looked shyly at the two boys. "Hello…" Sakura said while making circle patterns with her feet. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled, "My names Sasuke! And this is my nii-san Itachi!" he yelled pointing at Itachi. "Hello." Itachi said giving a kind smile.

Mikoto was busy talking to Yuki. "Oh Yuki it's so great to see you!" Mikoto yelled, leaning closer to Yuki's ear she whispered "Any news of her father yet?". Yuki simply shook her head, "We should discuss this in the kitchen." Yuki whispered. Mikoto nodded and lead Yuki to the kitchen. While walking Mikoto yelled, "Itachi, why don't you watch the kids for a few minutes." With that, the two woman were gone leaving Itachi with two 4 year olds who were playing with blocks.

**With Mikoto and Yuki**

Once the mother's entered the kitchen they sat down and began to talk quietly. "Any news?" Mikoto asked making tea for them. "I've heard that he is still in rain country," Yuki replied. "Apparently, people say that he's part of some secret organization. I don't know which though…". Mikoto nodded in understanding and gave her best friend some tea while they talked more about the past.

**With Itachi**

He didn't know how it happened. Both toddlers were playing blocks innocently when they started throwing them at Itachi. Laughing as it looked like he was dancing madly. Soon enough the two children were out of blocks and began to cry because of the latter. Itachi sighed 'This is going to be a long day…' he thought.

**2 hours later**

Mikoto and Yuki came walking into the living to see the most adorable sight. All 3 children were fast asleep on the couch. Sasuke and Itachi were on the side while Sakura was in the middle with Itachi holding Sakura possessively while Sasuke was leaning on Sakura.

By looking at the three children, both women agreed to have Sakura sleepover.

**11 years later**

Sakura awoke from her dream all sweaty. Not because it was hot in Suna, but because of the dream. 'Why do I keep having these dreams?' Sakura thought as she stood up to do a few tests on Kankuro.

Her and the rest of team 7 (after Sasuke left) had come to Suna on an important mission. To rescue the new kazekage Gaara, who was kidnaped by the Akatsuki. An organization of S-ranked criminals who are after the tailed-beasts. They had found out a while ago that Kankuro had an encounter with one of them. A man who was known as Sasori of the red sands. A puppet master from Suna, and grandson of Lady Chiyo, an elder in Suna. If it wasn't for Sakura, Kankuro would've died from poisoning.

While Sakura was busy tending to Kankuro during team 7's stay. Kakashi had Pakkun track the scent of Sasori's partner who had kidnaped Gaara. There wasn't any news yet of where the two criminals were.

As Sakura was busy healing Kankuro, the door burst open. Revealing an excited Naruto and Temari, followed by a serious Kakashi. "WE KNOW WHERE GAARA IS!" yelled Naruto jumping in the air. Sakura hit him on the back of the head. "Baka!" she hissed "Kankuro's trying to sleep." "Too late…" said a groggy voice. All four people turned around to see Kankuro trying to get up. "Kankuro!" yelled Temari as she ran to her brother's side. She began to hug him. "Jeeze, calm down sis, it'll take a lot more to keep me down." Kankuro joked hugging Temari.

Sakura smilled at the moment. She wished she could remember who her family was. But sadly, she couldn't remember anything that happened before the 7 year mark. Everything was a fuzz to her when she tried to remember. She was broken out of her thoughts when Kakashi spoke. "Pakkun has tracked the trail to a forest where the entrance to a cave is blocked off by a giant boulder. I have sent Pakkun to team Gai who is near the location, they will be our backup." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Naruto. "We are waiting for nothing." Replied Kakashi "It is important that we get there as fast as we can.".

"I'll come with you." Said Temari "Not so fast Temari." A voice called out. Everyone in the room turned to see who spoke. There stood Baki and Lady Chiyo. "B-But Baki sensei- "No buts Temari." Baki interrupted, "We need you and your squad to patrol the borders. If enemies find out that the Kazekage is missing. We'll be attacked." Temari sighed in defeat "Alright sensei…" she muttered and left the room followed by Baki. Lady Chiyo turned to look at the Leaf nin. "I'll be coming with you." Chiyo spoke "I can assure you that we'll be fine." Kakashi reassured. Chiyo smiled sadly "You'll need me. If anyone knows Sasori well, it's me." She replied. Kakashi sighed in defeat "Very well Lady Chiyo." "LET'S GO!" everyone in the room could hear Naruto yelling while running out the door. Everyone sweatdropped. 'He'll never change.' Sakura thought as she rubbed the burning feeling from her eyes.

**Later**

Team 7 was jumping from branch to branch while discussing about the Akatsuki. Sakura looked over at Naruto. "Naruto." She called "Yeah?" replied Naruto, "How long have the Akatsuki been after you?" "The Akatsuki have after Naruto for about three years." Replied Kakashi as he and Chiyo caught up with his remaining students. 'Three years?' thought Sakura as she jumped. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a Venus flytrap. When she looked back, it was gone. 'Probably my imagination.' She thought.

**Meanwhile**

Nine hologram figures were standing on the fingers of a gigantic statue that was slowly draining the Shukaku from Gaara. As they were draining the one-tails one of the figures spoke. "It seems we have intruders." A man with ringed eyes looked at the venus flytrap figure that spoke. "Tell us Zetsu, who is coming our way?" asked the ringed eye mean. "Two teams." Replied Zetsu "Team Gai and The copy cat ninja's team. Apparently, Kakashi brought Chiyo from the sand village. Also one of the members spotted me." "Who?" demanded Pein (the ringed eyed man) "A girl with pink hair and goes by the name Sakura." Zetsu chuckled.

Only three people in the cave froze to that name. Itachi, Pein, and Konan. "Itachi," called Pein "Yes leader-sama?" Itachi asked monotone "I want you to confront Kakashi's team and try to capture the girl. Unharmed." "What of the Kyuubi?" asked Itachi "Capturing the Kyuubi is an option. I just want the girl at the base in rain with no harm done to her." "Understood." Replied Itachi.

"Kisame." Pein said looking at the Shark-like ninja. "I want you to confront team Gai and slow them down." A chuckle was heard "Excellent." Kisame smirked "I can finally settle the score between me and Gai."

As Kisame was ranting of what he was going to do Gai, Itachi was lost in thoughts. 'Sakura…' he thought 'will you still remember me? Or did the Kohona elders erase your memory of me and your mother?'

_Flashback_

"_Itachi-kun!" a girl screamed covered in blood running towards a 13 year old boy. "Sakura?" asked Itachi "What happened?" "Some ninja's in masks came into our house and killed mommy!" sobbed Sakura as she pulled into a hug by Itachi. "It's okay Sakura, it's okay. I'm leaving this village and I'm taking you with me." Sakura just gripped Itachi tighter. "Where are we going?" she asked, Itachi looked down at Sakura "To see your real father." With that they both ran to the woods._

_As Itachi was running he could hear the sounds of Leaf anbu coming their way. Itachi quickly stopped next to a hole in a tree. "Sakura, I want you to hide in here."Itachi informed the pinkette "Why?" she asked tearfully "I'm going to deal with enemy ninja's. When I'm done I'll come back for you." "O-Okay Itachi-kun" Sakura replied hiding in the hole. Itachi looked back with tears in his eyes 'Please be okay.' He thought before he jumped away._

_End of flashback_

Itachi quickly shook his head of those memories. 'I have a mission to do.' He thought.

Pein was simply lost in his own thoughts. 'So…' he thought 'After all of these years, I finally get to see my daughter again.'

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry and the Weasel Chapter 2**

"It's been so long since I've seen my daughter…" muttered Pein. Konan looked at Pein in sympathy, 'He cares for his daughter so much.' Thought Konan remembering her childhood and being friends with Pein's wife. Pein was busy remembering the most important days of his life.

_Flashback_

_Konan, Yuki and Mikoto were busy giggling at the thought of Yuki's wedding tomorrow. "Don't worry Yuki, you'll be fine." Mikoto said comforting one of her two best friends. "That's right." Chirped Konan, "Pein loves you so much. No way will he leave you at the altar." "I know," replied Yuki "I'm just so excited that I'll be with the man I love now." The girls giggled once again._

_One year later_

_Yuki was sitting in a hospital bed in the Rain village holding her newborn baby. "Pein." Yuki murmured looking at her husband who had a warm smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. Right in front of him was the two most important people to him. His girls. "What do you want to name her?" asked Pein as he looked down to see his daughter looking at them curiously with her jade coloured eyes._

_A sakura blossom came floating through the open window onto their daughter's pink coloured hair. Both parents looked at the blossom and then their daughter. "Sakura." Both said. They smiled. Their daughter will be named Cherry Blossom._

_Two years later_

"_Yuki! Konan! Run!" yelled Pein as he dodged kunai coming his way. "But what about you?" screamed Yuki "I'll be fine! Take Sakura and go!" Yuki grabbed Sakura who was bawling "Daddy!" Sakura cried. Yuki, Konan, and Sakura ran out of building to see it collapse. "Nooo!" screamed Sakura and Yuki. Konan tried to comfort her friend and goddaughter. Mikoto and Fugaku appeared. "What happened?" asked Fugaku, there was no answer. Both Uchihas saw the collapsed burning building. When they noticed that Pein wasn't there they understood. Fugaku couldn't believe it. One of his closest friends died that day. But he knew it was worse for Yuki and Sakura. That night everyone lost a close friend/ husband/ father._

_Flashback ends_

Pein quickly shook his head before he remembered any more painful memories. 'Soon Sakura, soon.'

**With team 7**

Sakura kept rubbing her eyes to stop the burning sensation. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Sakura thought. She didn't noticed that everyone stopped at a clearing. Thus leading Sakura to almost bump into Kakashi.

'Why did everyone stop?' thought Sakura. When she looked ahead she realised why. There standing in the middle of a clearing was a cloaked figure. The red clouds were easily seen on the cloak. 'Akatsuki!' thought Sakura angry. When she looked at the face she saw sharingan. 'Who is this guy?' Sakura wondered 'He seems familiar…'

"Itachi!" Naruto growled, angry to see him. Kakashi glared at him. "Kakashi, Naruto. It's been a while." Itachi said calmly. He then turned to Sakura. "And Sakura. You've grown so much since I last saw you." "I'm sorry. But I never met you before." Sakura replied glaring. Itachi simply smirked "I'm hurt. You don't remember your old childhood friend."

"WHAT!" Yelled Naruto and Sakura, dumbstruck of what he said. "Childhood friend? But, how?" asked Sakura confused. 'So, it seems that the elders erased her memory of her past…' Itachi thought 'It won't matter, once she's at base her father will break the seal.' Itachi activated his sharingan 'It seems I'll have to take out Kakashi and the rest of his team before I can take Sakura.'

Kakashi's eye widened. "Everyone don't look him in the eyes!" warned Kakashi. It didn't matter since Itachi lifted his right index finger "You're coming with me, Naruto." Itachi spoke as Naruto began to run at a random area using rasengan. Sakura and Chiyo ran to Naruto trying to break the genjutsu placed on him. Kakashi and Itachi charged at each other dodging punches and kicks from each other.

Sakura quickly caught up to Naruto and cancelled the genjutsu. Naruto blinked "W-What happened?" "Itachi placed a genjutsu on you." answered Sakura as she pulled Naruto to his feet. Soon mist covered the battle field. Both teammates reached Chiyo who understood that Kakashi was using the hidden mist jutsu. All of team 7 hid behind trees, leaving Itachi out in the clearing by himself.

Itachi smirked "The hidden mist jutsu, quite an effective approach to disable a genjutsu, unless of course one possesses the sharingon." Itachi turned to the trees "Kakashi! When can we stop playing this childish game of hide and seek?"

Sakura was hiding behind one tree a few feet away from Itachi. 'Itachi's just standing there' thought Sakura eyes narrowing 'what is he planning?' her question was soon answered when a rough hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a hard chest. An arm quickly wrapped around her arms and waist, preventing her from moving. Sakura noticed that the hand covering her mouth had a ring with the kanji symbol of scarlet. Everything clicked in Sakura's head 'The Itachi out there is a shadow clone! This is the real Itachi.' Sakura then began struggling, trying to get out of Itachi's grasp. Itachi smirked at this "Even after all these years, you're still stubborn." He muttered.

Itachi dragged Sakura from behind the tree and into the opening where the shadow clone of Itachi stood facing Kakashi, Naruto, and Chiyo. When all three of them saw Sakura in Itachi's grasp their eyes widened. "LET GO OF SAKURA-CHAN YOU BASTERD!" Naruto screamed running to Itachi. Kakashi quickly pulled Naruto back. "So," Kakashi began "You weren't after the nine-tails. You were after Sakura." Itachi nodded "Correct, I only said Naruto's name for you to keep your guard of Sakura." Naruto was growling "YOU BASTARD! LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN ALONE! SHE ISN'T A JINCHURIKI!" Naruto yelled. "That may be true Naruto. But, she is a vital importance to my leader." After Itachi said that he disappeared.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry and the Weasel Chapter 3**

**Vivian: Wow…. I didn't know a lot of people liked my stories…**

**Sasuke: Yes, definitely a surprise seeing how you're terrible at story writing.**

**Itachi: *Sigh* You really are foolish Sasuke. One day she's going to set up a gig where people who like and read her stories can beat you up.**

**Sasuke: Hn, like she'll ever do that. She's too stupid to do something like that.**

**Vivian: Ooooh That's it! *punches Sasuke through a wall* I'm and sick and tired of your arrogant manner. You know what? I think I'll take up Itachi's idea. LISTEN EVERYONE! IF YOU WANT TO BEAT UP SASUKE P.M. ME WITH YOUR WEAPON OF CHOICE!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

As Itachi jumped through the trees, Sakura began struggling in Itachi's arms. Whenever she tried to speak it would come out muffled (since Itachi still had his hand on her mouth). Itachi sighed, he knew it wouldn't be easy if he didn't knock her out. But he couldn't bear to hurt the girl he fell for when he was 9.

Sakura began struggling more, causing Itachi to stop and let her go. Mad would be an understatement for Sakura, she was furious. "What the hell?" Sakura screamed, "Why the hell did you kidnap me? And what do you mean you were my childhood friend?" Itachi just stared at Sakura "… Sakura." He began "Do you not remember me?" "How could I remember you? I've never seen you before in my life." She replied. "Just as I thought." Itachi said "Danzou erased the memories of your past." "W-What do you-" Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi knocked Sakura out. He gently picked her up in his arms and started jumping through the trees. "I'm sorry, Sakura." He mumbled.

**At Akatsuki Base**

Itachi calmly walked in the base in Rain, cradling Sakura in his arms. He quickly walked to Pein's office. He knocked on the door hearing a faint 'Come in' from the other side. As Itachi entered Pein looked up from his work seeing his daughter in Itachi's arms. Pein and Konan leaped from their seats and ran to Sakura. "What did you do to her?" Pein asked in a hostile tone, "I simply placed a genjutsu on her to help her sleep. Don't worry, it won't harm her." Itachi replied looking at the warning glares from Pein and Konan. "Itachi," Pein started "put her in my room for now." Itachi nodded "Understood." He said before he left.

**(LLLLLiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeeee! *Smack!* Ow! Not again!)**

A soft light greeted Sakura's eyes as she woke up. She realized she was tucked into a bed inside a large bedroom. As she looked around she saw a black photo album on the desk across from her bed. Sakura got out of bed and walked over to the desk picking up the photo album and opened it. What she found inside it was shocking.

Inside the album were pictures of a man with orange hair and silver ringed eyes, standing next to a woman. Who had white hair and green eyes that rivalled her own eyes. Both of them were wearing traditional Japanese wedding attire. Beneath the picture it read 'Pein and Yuki Haruno's marriage'.

'Why do they look so familiar?' Sakura thought as she flipped to the next page. The next page had pictures of Pein and Yuki holding a pink haired baby who was giggling. 'Is that me?' Sakura asked herself as she read the picture's caption. 'Pein, Yuki and Sakura Haruno.'

Before she could look examine the photo album more, the door opened. There stood the man from the pictures, Pein. Sakura quickly got into a fighting stance reaching for her Kunai pouch when she realized something, it was gone. Her weapons were missing! 'Figures.' Sakura thought sarcastically as she looked at the man across from her.

"Why the hell am I here?" Sakura asked, Pein said nothing "If I'm going to be bait for Naruto than you can just forget it!" "The nine-tails is none of my importance for now." Pein replied walking closer to Sakura. "My objective now is for you to remember who your father is." He quickly grabbed Sakura and made multiple handsigns. He then touched her forehead and watched as Sakura fell to her knees screaming and clutching her head in pain. Pein wished he could help his daughter, but he knew she wouldn't remember everything if he knocked her out to reduce the pain.

The screaming stopped. Sakura picked herself up and looked at Pein with tears in her eyes. "Dad…" she mumbled. Pein smiled. He waited a long time for this day to come. The day when he could finally be with his daughter. "Dad." Sakura cried hugging her father. Pein hugged her back. "I missed you so much." Pein said holding his daughter.

Konan came walking into the room with Itachi behind her. Sakura looked at them and smiled "Aunt Konan!" she cried as Konan ran over to Sakura and hugged her. After hugging her father and her aunt she looked at Itachi. They both stood like that for a few moments. Pein narrowed his eyes, he was starting to think that Itachi played an important factor in Sakura's life. Before he could ask Konan dragged Pein away knowing that Sakura and Itachi needed "alone time".

Sakura began to speak "Itachi, I-I'm sorry I acted like that…" Itachi shook his head "It's alright Blossom, you had your memory erased." Sakura began to cry. "It's not alright! Leaf made me forget about you! My family. They killed my mother!" Sakura was crying even harder. She felt arms wrap around her and pulled her into a chest. She looked up to see Itachi smiling. Not smirking, smiling. "It's okay Sakura, you're safe where you belong." Both of them stayed like that until Sakura fell asleep.

Itachi carefully picked Sakura up and brought him to his room where he fell asleep with Sakura in his arms.

**To be continued**

**Remember folks, Private message me if you want to beat Sasuke up with your weapon of choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cherry and the Weasel: Beat up Sasuke Time!**

**Vivian: Welcome Ladies and gentlemen to our special chapter! The Beat up Sasuke time! This is when 4 or more people can beat up Sas-Gay with their weapon of choice. Now… If there were only 3 or less people I would just continue the story. However… The people who answered my idea had a lot of weapons. Soooooo I'll have to make a separate chapter for this.**

**Itachi: So you really are going to go through with this?**

**Vivian: HELL YA!**

**Everyone in Akatsuki: *Sweatdrops***

**Vivian: Okays! Our first person who will beat up Sasuke is… Foxgrl18! Hiya Fox!**

**Foxgrl18: Hello! :3**

**Vivian: You ready to beat up Sas-Gay?**

**Foxgrl18: HELL YES! My weapon of choice is a scythe! …. Do you have one?**

**Hidan: *Smirks* You can use mine *Beep*! Darn! I still can't swear!**

**Foxgrl18: Why thank you Hidan. Now… Where is the Bastard?**

**Vivian: Through this magical door! *Points to a green door saying 'The asshole Club' (that is also locked)***

**Sasuke (inside the asshole club room): *Banging on the door* LET ME OUTTA HERE!**

**Foxgrl18: Thanks Viv! *Opens door and Sasuke pops out***

**Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL! WHY WAS I- WAIT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SCYTHE? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Screams like a girl***

**Foxgrl18: *Stabbing Sasuke with scythe* MWA HA HA HA HA!**

**Akastsuki: *Staring at the scene wide eyed***

**Vivian: *Munching on popcorn with Hidan while laughing their asses off***

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

**Vivan: Okay! Wonderful job Foxgrl18. Now you can go. We still need him alive for the rest of our participants.**

**Foxgrl18: Bye Vivian! Thanks for letting me beat up Gay-sauce. *Leaves***

**Vivian: Bye! Alright, Sakura?**

**Sakura: Yes?**

**Vivian: Can you please heal Sasuke-teme?**

**Sakura: *Sigh* very well. *Heals Sasuke***

_**Two Hours Later (Dear God Fox! What did you do to him? O.o)**_

**Vivian: So… How do you feel Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Fine. No thanks to you, you stupid girl.**

**Vivian: You will regret saying that. NEXT PARTICIPANT!**

**Sasuke: Wait, there's more? O_O**

**Vivian: Yep! Next up is…Kaname Kuran Luver. **

**Kaname: Walks in room. HI PEOPLE!**

**Vivian: Well someone's excited… **

**Kaname: Now who wouldn't be? I get the chance to beat up the greatest asshole in the world.**

**Sasuke: Hey!**

**Vivian: Quiet you! Now, KAKUZU!**

**Kakuzu: What?**

**Vivian: Can you please tie Gay-sauce to this giant target? *Points to conveniently placed Giant target on the wall with chains on it.***

**Kakuzu: What's in it for me?**

**Vivian: *Gives Kakuzu $100***

**Kakuzu: Very well. *Grabs Sasuke and ties him to target***

**Sasuke: *struggles against bonds* LET ME OUT!**

**Vivian: *Turns to Kaname* So, do you need a weapon?**

**Kaname: No *smirks evilly* I came prepared! *Opens a bag that has a yumi (Japanese bow and arrow), Katana, Shuriken, a BO (a large staff), a wakizakashi (small version of katana), and a tanto (Japanese knife)* So… can I use them all? *Gives puppy eye look***

**Vivian: Okay! The more the merrier! **

**Sasuke: O_O NO! N-N-NOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Kaname: *Shooting arrows at his stomach, followed by stabbing him in the chest with the katana, then aiming shuriken at his head (which sadly missed) beating him with the BO, and stabbing him in the arms and legs with wakizakashi and tanto* HA HAH HA A HA!**

**Everyone else in room: *cringes at Sasuke's predicament***

**Sasuke: ….kill me…. *faints***

**Vivian: um… okay, uh bye Kaname.**

**Kaname: Bye! *leaves***

**Vivian: uh Sakura, you need to heal him…**

_**Four hours later (O_O)**_

**Vivian: Okay, this time I'm going to have three people come up! Come in Crazy-Psycho-Anime-Lover, Kikyo and Mibu!**

***Crazy, Kikyo, and Mibu enter* **

**Crazy: 'sup?**

**Kikyo: Hi!**

**Mibu: Hiya!**

**Vivian: You know the rules. Right?**

***All 3 of them nods***

**Crazy: *gets out wire and ties Sasuke to chair***

**Sasuke: OW! Why does it hurt to move?**

**Crazy: I tied you up with wire so thin that it will cut you if you move. *Gets out double edged stake with shark teeth and nails coming out of it* Time to kick your ass! *Looks at Kikyo and Mibu* Ready?**

**Kikyo and Mibu: *Takes out their Katana's* Ready!**

**Sasuke: OH SNAP! NOT AGAI-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Still screaming like a girl. LOL :P)**

**Mibu: *Stabs Sasuke* Haha! This is fun!**

**Crazy: *Beats Sasuke* I'm only getting started.**

**Kikyo: *Stabs Sasuke* What do you mean.**

**Crazy: *grins* watch. *Gets out chain. Ties Sasuke to chain and hangs him up***

**Sasuke: Get me down!**

**Mibu: No way! Sick him Wolfie (her pet wolf)**

**Wolfie: *Jumps on Sasuke and bits him***

**Sasuke: AAAAAAHHH! THIS IS THE MOST PAIN I HAVE SUFFERED! AAAAAH! *faints***

**Vivian: Okay guys that's enough! I think we set the record straight for Sasuke.**

**All 3: Aaaw! We want to kill Sasuke!**

**Vivian: No! This is only to beats him up! Not kill him. Now go *Points to red door that says 'Exit'***

**Crazy: Very well *Leaves***

**Mibu and Kikyo: Bye! Thanks for inviting us. *Leaves***

**Vivian: Well that's all the time we have for now. So stayed tuned for the next chapter of 'Cherry and the weasel'. Also, check out my other stories and review if ya like them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cherry and the Weasel Chapter 4**

**Vivian: I'm BBAAAACCKKK! Yayz!**

**Sasuke: Oh no! O.O**

**Vivian: Oh yes! A- *Ducks as furniture is thrown at her head* Holy Crap! WTF!**

**Itachi: It seems that the readers were upset that you did not update.**

**Vivian: What? I have a right to relax during the weekend.**

**Sasuke: Whatever, now can we continue on with this story.**

**Vivian: Um… Okay, I do not own Naruto.**

**(No one can defeat the line! Mwa ha ha *Sasuke smacks Vivian on the head* What the hell Sasuke?)**

**Somewhere in Sound…**

Sasuke walked down the empty hallways do Orochimaru's office. Orochimaru had called him during training (which he was not happy with) to come to his office. While walking, Sasuke's thoughts drifted back to team 7. He never felt anything towards them, 'They were weak' he thought trying to shake his thoughts away. However, his mind drifted to the only female member, Sakura. Although Sakura may not of remembered the times her, Sasuke and Itachi spent together he did. From the day he met her he fell for her (although he was too young to understand love at the time). Every time he saw her playing with Itachi he would become angry, thinking that she is only his and his alone.

After the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke over heard some of the Konoha elders talking about Sakura saying how they erased her memory and sealed her rinnegan so she couldn't use it against them. Ever since that day Sasuke's hate for Itachi grew and he soon became corrupted. Any light left in Sasuke was long gone. It was replaced by the hunger for power, revenge and the need to revive the clan.

As Sasuke reached the door he overheard Orochimaru and Kabuto talking. "Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto started "Everything is prepared for the transfer tonight." "Kukuku very good." Orochimaru laughed "Tonight will finally be the night I acquire the sharingan!". Sasuke's teeth clenched. He reached for his katana and kicked the door open. The sound nins turned around startled. Kabuto and Orochimaru looked at the angry teen. With his sharingan activated, Sasuke raised his sword. Preparing for the bloodshed that was to come. The only sounds heard that night were the screams of pain and fear.

**Meanwhile**

Sakura woke to the sound of rain on the window. She opened her eyes only to see that she was in the arms of Itachi Uchiha. Sakura turned around (well, tried to turn around) to look at the clock. It read 4:00 a.m. 'Great.' She thought sarcastically, 'I woke up 3 hours earlier. Oh well. Might as well shower.'

As Sakura sat up to go to the washroom she was pulled back down by an amused Itachi. Sakura simply looked at him, "What?" "It's too early to wake up yet blossom." He replied still amused as Sakura playfully pouted "I'm not tired." She complained, only to yawn right after. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her response. Sakura looked at his face that practically said "I-Don't-Believe-You". "Fine." She replied still pouting. Itachi simply chuckled at this. "Still the same Sakura." He said before closing his eyes. She followed right after. Both dreaming of when they were younger.

**3 hours later**

Pein walked into the bedroom he prepared for Sakura, only to see that it was empty. Pein was worried-no that would be an understatement, he was panicking- thinking where his only daughter was. He rushed out of the room and began looking all over the base for his daughter. 'I won't lose her again.' He thought running with an amused Konan behind him.

As the minutes past, every member walked out of their room leaving Itachi and Sakura as the only missing people. Pein opened Itachi's door only to see that his daughter and Itachi in each other's arms. Before Pein could do anything Konan quickly entered the bed room and dragged Pein out by the collar of the cloak. "What was that for?" he hissed trying to free himself of Konan's grip. "Leave them be Pein. It seems that those two are in love." Konan replied before sighing dreamily. Pein sweatdropped at his partner(who was busy rambling on about young love).

Itachi and Sakura awoke to the sound of the bedroom door being slammed shut. Sakura opened the door to see her father being dragged away by her "aunt". "Uh oh." Sakura started "What is it?" Itachi asked walking over. "I think dad caught us." She replied chuckling at her father. Curious, Itachi looked through the opening to see. The corners of his mouth started to twitch upwards. "And I thought leader was in charge of everyone." Itachi muttered. Sakura giggled "Just like when we were younger."

_Flashback_

_Fugako marched around the compound looking for his eldest son and "neice". 'Where could they be?' he thought. He opened his son's bedroom door to see 9 year old Itachi lying on his bed_ _with 4 year old Sakura lying on his chest. Itachi had his arms wrapped around her possessively. Fugako smirked, he knew that the arranged marriage he set up with his old friend Pein would work out._

_Mikoto soon walked next to her husband and gave out a silent "aww". Before Mikoto could take a picture of the cute moment Sasuke walked in. He walked over to Itachi and Sakura and yelled "WAKE UP!". Itachi and Sakura stumbled out of bed startled, taking Sasuke with them. They all looked at each other and laughed._

_Flashback ends_

Sakura shook her head smiling, 'If only it could've stayed that way.' She thought walking into her room to shower change, and prepare for meeting the Akatsuki. She walked out wearing a long black t-shirt, a black vest with red clouds (almost looks like a jounin vest), a crimson medic skirt, black biker shorts, and her boot-like ninja sandals.

She met up with Itachi in the hallway. He led her down the multiple hallways until they reached a dark wood door that said 'leader'. Itachi knocked on the door. "Come in." they heard. Itachi opened the door and walked in, with Sakura behind him. 'This is it.' She thought 'Don't get scared.'

**To be continued**

**Okay guys, next chapter Sakura will meet the Akatsuki. R&R Also, P.m me if you want to beat Sasuke up.**


End file.
